


Work Hard For What You Want

by larrysbitchx



Series: We are one [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Caught, Daddy Kink, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Older Harry, Public Nudity, Rimming, Top Harry, Young Louis, side niam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 26 year old business man. Louis is a 16 year old boy who happens to be friends with Liam, Harry's adoptive son.</p><p>What happens when their paths cross?</p><p> </p><p>(Basically Harry fucks Louis and Louis calls him Daddy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Hard For What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read much
> 
>  
> 
> [Russian Translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1904500)

It was around 8 O’clock when Harry Styles had landed on British soil, grabbing his small suitcase from the plane he walked down the aisles and out.

It was around 9 O’clock when he arrived home. Opening the front doors he walked in. It was unusually quiet. No sign of his 14 year old adoptive son Liam. Harry was a successful 26 year old business man. His grandparents had died when he was 18 leaving him over 3 million dollars as written in their wills. Harry took the money, and one drunken night he bought his first stock. After he continued to sell and buy earning millions. He was the 6th richest man by the age of 22 but he wanted to do more. So he adopted Liam. Give someone a chance of having the wealthy life with him.

Turning to Liam's quarters he heard a faint laughter. Releasing his breath in relief he knocked on the door. "Liam, babe I'm home" he said out loud. "Dad?" Liam opened the door, a couple of his friends peaking their heads. "Y-you came home e-early" Liam stuttered bewildered. He knew he wasn't allowed to invite his friends over without his permission and especially when Harry had gone on trips. There was always his servant Ben who babysittered while Harry was gone but this trip was short and Ben was asked to go home.

"I-I can explain" he said. Harry pushed him away, entering the room to see his friends. As punishment he could embarrass Liam. That was him plan until he saw him.

"Hi boys" Harry said aloud. "Hi Mr.Styles" Niall, Liam's friend (more like boyfriend but Liam was too shy to admit it). "Hello Niall" he said as he watched Niall and another raven haired boy, Zayn he assumed played their video game while another boy sat there watching. Petit (e) and cute with his small tummy poking out as he crouched and watched them play. He had the nicest blue eyes Harry had ever seen and not to mention his milky chocolate fringe hair and perfect skin.

"Liam can I talk to you for a second" he asked astounded by the boy's beauty. Releasing his breath once again he stepped into the hallway with his son.

"Who's the boy with the brown hair?" He asked but added something to make it seem as if he wasn't interested in him "Is he a druggie? How old is he?"

"No of course not! Louis is the most innocent boy I've ever met and he's just 16 years old Dad, please don't kick them out I didn't mean to invite them over I just really wanted to make Niall..um...happy" he mumbled the last part out, the rest clear as crystal.

"For heaven’s sake Liam I don't care if you and Niall are dating but no sex please" he joked making Liam blush. His son was innocent alright but Harry was almost sure Liam had, had a couple of fantasies of doing it with Niall. He really didn't care; he was bi himself and supported his son all the way.

"We wouldn't go that far" he rushed, looking panicked.

"Alright then, have fun baby" he pulled his son into a hug and gave a kiss on his forehead, leaving it to him. He hoped he would see more of Louis around the house.

.... 

It was maybe 3 or 4 am and Harry was not able to sleep. He tried reading a book, that didn't work. He tried wanking, that didn't work. He even tried counting sheep. Nothing worked.

Getting up, he walked down the kitchen to get some milk and some sleeping pills. Opening the fridge he got his milk and from the cabinet a pill and a cup. Pouring his milk into the cup, he placed the milk back and begun to walk back to his room. He was about to pass the bathroom closest to Liam's room when he heard a couple of moans. "F-fuck" the voice whimpered, seeming to be desperate. It wasn't Liam's voice. Nor Niall's or Zayn's.

Had to be Louis'. Without even thinking, Harry's slumbered mind didn't even take a second to think. All he knew was that he had to take care of whatever that was and he knew it was Louis and he wants Louis, and he will get Louis.

"Oh my god Mr.Styles I'm so sorry!" Louis yelped as he pulled his fingers out of his arse cheeks. Dripping wet those fingers were, Harry hungrily eyeing the rushing boy up and down. "Don't" he growled as Louis tried to pull his pants up he grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Cornering him against the wall. Harry's green eyes were blown darkly wide, mist of lust lingering in them. "Tell me Louis what does catching a boy who I just met, fingering himself in my bathroom mean?" He seductively whispered in his ear. He wasn't going to immediately just fuck Louis; he was going see how much he wanted him first. "It-it means you should d-do something about it" Louis stuttered, blushing furiously. He could feel Louis getting harder under his touch. He grinded onto Louis's bare crotch, kissing his neck up and down. Clutching onto Louis' thighs, he hoisted them up and wrapped them around himself.

He walked them back to his room, heated kisses, and tongues battling for what seems to be dominance but there was no point. Harry had won already. His exquisite kissing skills made a moan elicit from Louis' lips. Harry gently threw Louis onto the bed, while discarding his own clothes off.

Once both of them were stark nude he returned to a needy 16 year old boy who was barely legal. "Louis do you want this? You aren't a virgin are you?" He asked as he slotted himself between his spread legs. Louis nodded his head, tilting it to give more access to Harry. Harry's plump red lips trailed kisses and bruises down Louis neck and traveling downwards. Reaching his cock, Harry kissed the head and enveloped his lips around Louis' shaft. "Ugh" Louis moaned hands wrapping around Harry's head, trying to push him further into his mouth but was denied. Harry pulled off of him "Getting needy huh?" Harry smirked deviously. He was going to ravish the boy. Wreck him until there was no tomorrow.

He painfully teased the boy, leaving a few kisses here and there on his thighs. He then grabbed Louis' hips, flipping him over onto his stomach. Spreading his cheeks open, he stared down at the pink dripping slick hole. Must've been his saliva Harry noted. He trailed a finger down the crease, rimming around his hole. "Mr.Styles p-please" he begged, rutting his hips down. Harry chuckled at the younger boy's eagerness. "Patience" he replied back. Lowering his head down, Harry licked a fat stripe against Louis' hole making a whimper leave Louis' lips. Louis grasped a hold of the duvet, burying his head into the pillow.

Harry skillfully licked around Louis, time from time darting his tongue into his puckered hole. Circulating around the rim, he kneaded the soft skin of Louis' plump round bum. Louis grinds onto the older boy’s face. Harry licks over his hole slowly, sticking the tip of his tongue past his rim and lightly and accidentally brushing against the boy’s prostate "Ah-Dad-daddy" Louis voice draws out a mewl. Both he and Harry freeze. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Louis apologized, but Harry just smiled at him smugly. "Louis its ok, it's kinda hot" he helped Louis flip back onto his back. Spreading his legs wide open, he slipped a pillow under Louis’ to elevate his body for better access. Slipping in a finger he watched as Louis writhed, and panted. Beads of sweat had already formed on both their foreheads. Louis rutted his hips to match Harry's finger. Slipping in a second one Harry scissored, noticing the boy was already prepared. He pulled his fingers out, watching as Louis’ wrecked face flushed and a flash of anger drew on his eyes. He hated the feeling of being fill and then empty. And Harry was doing that to him. Leaving him empty with nothing left inside him. “Dadddddyyyyy” He whined reaching out to grab Harry’s hand but Harry pulled away immediately. “What did I tell you baby boy? Patience” Harry grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked himself up, placing it beside the bedside. Grasping onto Louis’ thighs he tightened his grip. He positioned himself at the entrance and pushed in. A scream escaped Louis’ lips. “AH” he screamed, eyes shutting in pain and pleasure. But Harry didn’t wait for him to adjust. The boy was needy and Harry was wanty (he knows that’s not a word). He pulled outwards and slammed back into Louis. A tear slipped down Louis’ cheek at the mixture feelings. He was not going to let the pain get to him. “Oh Daddy” He moaned. Sliding his arms onto the curly fellow’s back, Harry grinded roughly back into Louis only to make him drag his nails across his back. “Daddy, Daddy” Louis could feel himself feeling the pleasure take over his body and betraying it.  


Harry moaned, closing his eyes as he slammed back into the wet tight heat. He felt Louis’ hole begin to clench around him. Angling his hips, he gripped onto Louis’ thighs knowing tomorrow there will be marks there. He thrusted faster and straight into Louis’ prostate making both of them see stars. Gasping and panting both of them were close. Harry lowered his head to steal a small and passionate kiss from Louis making the boy whimper under his touch. His lips moved gently soft against Louis’. In sync they kissed heatedly. A few more thrusts and both of them came undone. Stripes of white laid on Louis. 

“Thank you, that was amazing” Louis said panting and gasping out for air. “My pleasure, I’ll clean up you go to bed love” Harry assured Louis as he exited the room to grab a wet towel.  
Once he was back, Louis was sound asleep. Harry carefully cleaned the boy up, dragging the rag a couple times until it was done. 

……

It was around 10 when both boys had woken up. “DADDDDD WAKE UP LOUIS’ MISSING” Liam yelled, startling both of them to wake up. “Shit” Louis whispered under his breath. He could not; never ever tell him he and his Dad had done it. “Um don’t worry I’ll take care of it, you go back to sleep” Harry said as he left a kiss on Louis’ forehead, making him feel less panicked and scared. “Um.. Mr.Styles what about last night?” Louis asked, even more scared of getting rejected.  
“We can keep it a secret, but I would like to take you out properly” Harry smiled, finger brushing circles around Louis’ cheek.  
“Yeah..um I’d love that” He blushed furiously.  
“Oh and Louis, it’s Harry to you” He said as he begun to exit the room.  
….  
“Dad have you seen Louis?” Liam asked nervously.  
“Yeah baby, he couldn’t sleep properly last night so I gave him the guest bedroom” Harry replied as he saw the boys had seated down by the kitchen counter. The maid served the boys breakfast, setting it onto the table as they seated.  
“I texted Lou he’ll be down in a minute” Zayn announced as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.  
They waited a few moments as a rushing Louis ran down the stairs and met up with them. He seated down respectfully and sat next to harry. There was a wide grin on his face. Harry smirked down at the boy. Niall, Zayn, and Liam who had already started their breakfast occupied themselves as they talked to one another. Picking his breakfast, Louis begun to eat but was missing something.  
“Can you pass me the salt Louis” harry asked. Louis obediently grabbed it and handed it to him.  
“Thanks”

“You’re welcome Daddy” 

The table went quiet and everyone stared at them. They could tell that their little room exchange was nothing but the opposite of innocence.  
Louis sat there flushed in red while Harry continued to eat, smiling widely as the boys begun to ask questions that he become oblivious to.


End file.
